


学院二

by bear28



Category: one driec tion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bear28/pseuds/bear28
Summary: 他爱欲，从不爱人
Kudos: 2





	学院二

军训服是贴身的，腰带勒得紧却还有一丝空隙，平日里藏在宽大衣服的身材显露出来了，他的腰过于纤细，好像一手就可以揽住，再往下那处莫名的挺翘，两条腿又笔直又细长，偏生他又一脸正气的站在那儿。

一张这样的脸怎么会有那么的身材呢，不对，这样的脸就应该有这样色情身材，陆珉暗暗的想。

那种口渴的感觉又来了。 

……

休息期间，易烊千玺自己找了一处少人的树荫坐下，他微垂着头，露出一截白晢的后颈，长长的刘海遮住了那双太过漂亮的眼睛，看不清他的神情，又是那种生人勿近的疏离。

陆珉看着，想过去找他，却被一些男生围住，是易烊千玺的同学们，大概就是问辅导员为什么没有来呀，接下来是不是陆珉管他们等问题。

他嗯嗯呃呃地回答着，眼睛却一直往易烊千玺那个方向飘去。

好几个女生似乎想上去跟易烊千玺打招呼，却又不敢上前，最后只在他的不远处坐下，小声地聊天。一个男生递给他一瓶矿泉水，他愣了一下，似乎想推脱，男生直接塞到他的手里，易烊千玺对那个男生露出了梨涡，大概说了句谢谢。

陆珉看不到那个男生的表情，只见他挠了挠后脑勺，就走掉了。

易烊千玺看着那瓶水，若有所思，他扭开瓶盖，嘟着嘴昂头喝了一口，那白晢的颈脖和突起的喉结转瞬即逝，还伸出小舌头舔了一下瓶口，莫名带上了点诱惑的意味。

陆珉又想起那凹凸有致的曲线，还有，那晚的梦中，那人骑在自己身上律动……

十分钟很快过去了，教官用了力吹起口哨，训练又开始了。

—————————————————————— 

一天很快过去了，陆珉跟易烊千玺他们班几个男生分在一个宿舍。

他作息规律，很早就上床想快点入睡，但是一闭眼就是那诱人的腰线，还有精致立体却禁欲的脸。

那几个男生以为陆珉睡着了，开始用气音交流：

江锦：“老张！还记得白天那个吗？”

张扬：“当然记得呀！哎哟，老江，校花那腰，绝了！”

江锦：“还有那浑圆的大屁股，啧啧啧”

林书华：“什么校花呀？”

江锦：“老林你居然不知道！校园论坛上的！易烊千玺呀！”他不自觉提高了音量。

陆珉本来对他们的话题不感兴趣，想忽略赶紧睡觉的，但听到易烊千玺四个字，又忍不住竖起耳朵去听。

张扬：“等等，会长睡着了吗？”

宿舍诡异的安静了三秒。

“会长！会长！”江锦用气音喊他，没有反应，他又稍微大声一点喊他，还是没有反应。

陆珉假装已经睡着，没有理会。

江锦：“看来是睡着了。”

他们纷纷松一口气，不过为了不吵醒他，还是用气音交流。

江锦：“易烊千玺还是一个人住啊？”

张扬：“对呀，学校特别安排的。”

江锦：“那多好呀，被人做了什么都没人帮忙～”

俩人突然嘿嘿的笑了。

林书华：“不是，怎么回事？什么论坛呀？你们快给我讲讲，怎么易烊千玺成了校花了，人家是男的。”

江锦：“因为他好看呐”

林书华：“什么？他是很好看，那也是校草怎么就是校花了。”

张扬：“你看他那身材，辣的哟～可不就是校花嘛”

一旁装睡的陆珉想起脑中的画面，默默认同了。

江锦：“跟他这种小处男说有什么用？他又不懂，困死了，快睡吧！”

林书华：“可是……”

张扬：“可是什么呀，回去有手机后爬论坛去！现在闭嘴！睡觉！”

宿舍恢复安静。

林书华还是不懂，男孩子怎么可以是校花呢，虽然易烊千玺真的很好看，身材真的很好。接下来，他终于见识到，为什么说易烊千玺是校花了。

—————————————————

接下来都是无聊的训练，陆珉一直默默的关注着易烊千玺，基本上，休息期间，总会有人给他送水，准确来说是塞，不管他要不要，塞到他手上看到他露出浅浅的梨涡就走。还有人给他送防晒霜，为他挡太阳，如此惹人注目的他会有人为他做这些事的人并不出奇，但奇怪的是，大多都是男生。

纵然如此，易烊千玺依然礼貌又疏离，跟大家保持着距离。

男生们在背后说他是“高岭之花”，可观却不可亵玩。

痛苦却又快乐的军训生活很快过去了。

在军训快结束时惯常举行的晚会上

易烊千玺被同学们围着坐，小小一只在中间乖乖巧巧的，听着同学们唱歌，讲故事，脸上挂着浅浅的笑意，眼睛水亮亮的，不知道吸引了多少人的目光。

不知道是谁说了一句“千玺来唱首歌呗”，大家都开始起哄。易烊千玺有点不好意思，直摆手摇头。教官来了一句“不要害羞千玺同学，我女儿可喜欢你唱歌来”，拍了拍他的肩膀，在众人热切的目光下，他腼腆的接过话筒。

气氛越来越热了，易烊千玺被起哄唱了好几首歌，大家又是鼓掌又是吹口哨的，活生生把篝火晚会变成了个人演唱会。

最后还被起哄跳了舞，一首小黄歌，他愣了一下，又露出那腼腆的笑，站在众人中间，然后开始扭动腰肢，踩着节奏跳起来。

跳舞时的他与平时截然不同，几乎动起来的一瞬间，整个人的气场都发生变化，全然不见刚才的腼腆害羞，精致的脸上没有多余的表情，却莫名透露着几分禁欲的味道，全身的力度恰到好处，给人感觉很舒服，动作精确到连指尖都在wave。

到中间一段歌词的时候，他跟着旋律放慢节奏，昂起下巴，骨节分明的手抚着微启的唇开始向下，身体扭动的同时，拂过下颚，喉结，锁骨，胸部，最后停在了小腹上，微微顶了几下胯。

全场的人都沸腾了。

人群中，陆珉目不转睛地盯着那犹如妖精的少年，他口干舌燥，身体莫名开始发热。耳边传来男生们七嘴八舌意淫少年的话语，汇成一句就是：

想操他。

……

那晚过后，男生们正式给易烊千玺冠上“校花”的称号，当然，易烊千玺本人是不知情的。

军训结束后，有一天可以的休息时间。

而易烊千玺大概是没有的。

拖着疲惫的身子回到男人买的那个公寓里。打开门是一片漆黑，他关上门在墙上摸索着灯的开关。突然有人将他压在门上，一只手揽住他的纤细的腰，不等易烊千玺反应过来那人咬上他的唇，用力吮吸，男人撬开易烊千玺的嘴，准确寻到那小舌头与之纠缠起来，啧啧的水声在黑暗中被放大。

来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流向锁骨，消失在衣襟里，易烊千玺被吻得浑身发软，一吻结束后他瘫在男人的怀里微微喘气。

“想我了没？宝贝～”

男人的手探入他的衣服里，往上一直游走，到突起处停下，用两根手指不轻不重地揉捏起来。少年的身体敏感得很，只是揉捏乳头便有了反应，怀里的人嘤咛几声，抬起头似瞪非瞪的看了男人一眼，却没有阻止他。

“才没有呢！老色鬼！”少年低沉的声音中带上些如同撒娇般的语气，同时扭动身体，似乎想从男人怀里挣脱出来，无奈身体发软，他的动作在男人看来更像是欲拒还迎。

男人的目光愈发幽深，身下的肿胀愈发强烈，他猛地将易烊千玺翻了过来，脸贴着门，一下把少年宽松的裤子连同内裤一起扒了下来，身上只剩那件宽大的T恤，大力揉捏起那白嫩的肉团。

“啊！不要……不要揉那里……”少年小声的惊呼，却被身后的男人压制得无法挣扎。

“不要揉这里啊，那揉这里好不好啊～”男人的手指探入肉团中间的小穴里，少年的身体被开发的很好，小穴已经有肠液从里面流出。

“嗯……不要……不要弄那里啊……”少年声音有些颤抖，臀部却不自觉抬高迎合男人的动作。

男人将一根手指戳入里面，湿润炽热的内壁立即紧紧吸住，“我的宝贝好敏感呐，撩你一下就自动流水了，而且吸得我的手指好紧”，男人边舔着少年的耳垂边哑着嗓子说，同时再插入两根手指，“是不是个小妖精呢～”

“不……不是小……小妖精啊……”少年边摇头边低喘着，双腿几乎站不稳。

“不是小妖精～我知道了，是小骚货”男人再插入一根手指，四根手指模仿性交的动作在少年体内抽插。

“不……不是小骚……啊！”男人一下抽出所有手指，拉开裤链，肿的发胀的性器弹出，他掐住少年的腰，将粗硬的坚挺用力插入一半，少年的尾音被拔高。

“不要……太大了……拿……拿出来啊……”男人的阳具过于可观，龟头刚进去少年就受不了了。

“宝贝儿～你可以的，乖～给叔叔全部吃进去”男人微微抽出一点，然后整根插入。

“啊——”少年低声尖叫着。

纵使已经被男人无数次进入，易烊千玺却依然适应不了他的尺寸，男人也没有动，轻吻着少年的后颈，两双手揉捏着他的乳头，等待着他适应。

直到少年难耐的扭动腰肢，男人才开始慢慢的动作起来。

然而被撩拨起欲望的少年却受不了这样的研磨，他清楚的感受那根东西的形状和尺寸，还有那上面突起的青筋。

“嗯……快点啊……”少年央求道，男人使坏地说：“什么快点啊”

“嗯……你的肉……肉棒……啊…快一点啊……”少年似乎有点羞耻。

男人哪能受得了这样的撩拨，用力插着少年的细腰，开始快速抽插。

“啊……啊……太快了……好棒啊……再快点……”少年开始沉溺于情欲之中，男人再次加快抽插的速度。

“不……不行了……我站不稳了……慢一点啊……”猛烈的动作让军训完十几天的少年无法站立原地。

“啧，娇气包”

男人突然抽出性器，将少年的身子转过来，欣赏着少年眼角的媚色，然后抬起他的一条腿用强壮的手臂圈起来，从正面再次插入，把另一条腿也抬起来，易烊千玺小声惊呼，能用双臂紧紧圈住男人的脖子，害怕自己掉下去。

“怕什么，叔叔的肉棒支撑着你呢”

易烊千玺刚想反驳他什么，男人突然快速顶弄他，少年未出口的话语变成了断断续续的娇喘。

“啊……嗯……太快了……啊……太深了……”

“叔叔操的你舒不舒服啊”

“啊……舒服……啊……”

“被叔叔的肉棒插的爽不爽”

“啊……哈……被叔……叔叔的肉棒插……插的好……好爽……”少年被男人顶弄得上下颠动，两条纤细白晢的腿也因为男人的动作在两侧打着圈圈。

“叔……叔叔……我要射了……啊！”少年的精液溅到两人的衣服上，后穴也因为高潮突然收紧。男人被吸的不行，更加大力地操弄少年。

“啊……嗯……叔……叔叔……啊……”

在少年愈发娇媚的喘息中，男人抽插了几十下，一个挺身，终于射在了少年的体内。

易烊千玺在男人怀里喘息着，头靠着男人的肩膀，像只猫一样，舔着男人的耳垂，低声说：

“叔叔……我还想要……”

—————————————————————

易烊千玺几乎被男人做了一夜，他嗓子都叫哑了，小穴被插到麻木，男人不折不挠地压着他疯狂操弄，直到天快亮才放过的他。他终于能睡过去了。但没睡多久闹钟就响了，虽然很不想起来，但是上午有课，他还是无奈起了床，脚踩到地毯的时候，腿一软，差点没摔到地上，他咒骂了一句“老色鬼”

他穿戴好下楼的时候，男人已经做好早餐了。

“小懒猫，快过来吃早餐，待会送你上学”男人一脸温柔的笑着，易烊千玺却不吃这一套。这个老色鬼只在把他做狠了的第二天才会这样。

“怎么有时间我上学啊，不回公司吗？”易烊千玺乖乖坐在餐桌前，虽然不吃他这一套，但早餐嘛，不吃白不吃。

男人笑的更加温柔，一边给他的吐司涂果酱一边说：“为了我的小宝贝，工作算什么呀”

易烊千玺哼了一声，却接过男人递过来的吐司，嘴角微微上扬。

半个小时后，易烊千玺只想说，呵，老男人的鬼话。


End file.
